


Erlu

by Diana_lovac



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_lovac/pseuds/Diana_lovac
Summary: Another elru high school AU. Inspired by rl story.Posted on Wattpad under the same name.





	Erlu

"You are not getting away with that as an answer! I finally tell you how I feel and this is how you react? Come back here, Scarlet! Give me a fucking answer! Reject me so I can move on!"

It didn't matter how much Lucy screamed. Her best friend, her first crush, her love, the queen bee of Fairy high was gone. Vanished. Tears freely fell from her eyes and she sunk to her knees. How did this happen? How did she ruin her friendship with Erza? Why was she stupid enough to tell the other girl? Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut like she always did? Now, it's all gone. The one person who cared about her, the one person who knew her and didn't run away, she ruined her friendship with that one person over something to trivial as a crush. Lucy was pretty sure she screamed out. Maybe that's why Mira was here. Holding her, trying to calm her down but, it wasn't working. It only made her want to bawl her eyes out and that's exactly what she did. When her throat was so raw that she couldn't make a single sound, Lucy sobbed quietly into Mira's shirt. She knew she was ruining her friend's shirt but, she didn't care. All she cared about was Erza. It has always been like that. Her world may come crashing down but, Erza was the only thing on her mind. For as long as she can remember, she had a crush on Erza scarlet. The beautiful, brave, kind, drop dead gorgeous, Erza scarlet. The girl who could kill people with a single look, the girl who gave her coat to Lucy even though she was soaking in rain, the girl who caught cold because of that, the girl who later said she would do it all over again without a second thought, she lost that girl. Then again, maybe that's why she fell for Erza. Because beneath all that tough exterior, there was a kind hearted soul that had gone through so much. No, not beneath the exterior, it's a mixture of both. Erza doesn't use that tough exterior to hide herself; it's a part of her. So is her kindness. The kindness she retained even after going through so much, her parents dying, Jellal leaving, all of that didn't stop Erza from being kind and considerate to people. Unlike Lucy. Her parents left and boom. She suddenly was an introvert with her walls sky high. Not that it stopped Erza from coming in. Erza simply broke through them as if they were cobwebs. 

Gods above! What is she going to do now? The only reason Lucy gets up in the morning is Erza. The prospect of spending another day with Erza got her through her usual morning zombie state. The days Erza missed school were the worst. Lucy would be cranky, shouting at anybody who had the guts to talk to her when Erza wasn't around. After her parents died and Makarov took her in, Erza became the only reason she lived. The first couple of months she was depressed. She almost killed herself but, she couldn't stand the thought of the pain Erza would go through if Lucy had died. Lucy knew that Erza never saw her that way, she never will but, she couldn't bring herself to hurt Erza in anyway. Anybody who hurt Erza would meet her wrath. Of course, Erza never knew about it. It rarely happened that Erza got hurt but, when she did, Lucy was worse than Natsu and Gray combined. Once, someone had accidently bumped into Erza and Erza had a small bruise, the guy came to school next day, limping and nursing a broken arm. Lucy knew it wasn't healthy to be so protective of and dependent on someone but, Lucy couldn't stop herself. She had known Erza since she was a kid. She had seen Erza go through so many things on her own. She won't let anyone or anything hurt Erza like that again. 

Lucy shivered in Mira's embrace. Mira seemed to have noticed it because she said, "Come on, Lucy. Let's go inside. You are shivering."

Lucy simply shook her head. There was no point in going inside the droms. She felt Mira sigh before picking her up, bridal style and carrying her inside. They made it Mira's dorm but, Lucy refused to go in. So, Mira carried her to her drom and sat her at the couch Erza choose for her. Dammit. Everything reminded her of the charming red head. Not red head, 'scarlet head' as Erza said. Erza scarlet has scarlet hair, not red. It was so funny back then. Now, it only makes her cry. 

Mira brought tea and set it in front of her. Lucy didn't care. She simply curled up against Mira and cried, seeking comfort in Mira's arm that wrapped strongly around her. After what seemed like an eternity, Lucy calmed down. 

** Erza **

Erza punched the sand bag that hung from the ceiling. She was stupid. She shouldn't have run away. She had always imagined the day she would declare her love for Lucy. She even had a list of ways of asking her out. A collection of ideas to ask your best friend out, all collected over the years spent with the said best friend. But, the moment Lucy said those words, Erza freaked out. And the next thing she knew, she was here, in the gym under the dorms, punching the sand bag. 

Yes, she loved Lucy heartfilia almost as much as she loved strawberry cakes. Yes, she wanted to be Lucy's girlfriend. Yes, she wanted the world to know that Lucy belonged to her and she finally wanted to see a day when those stupid boys in school stopped flirting with Lucy. 

Then why was she here, in the gym hiding when she should be out there, kissing Lucy? She knew why. Erza was strong, yes. She didn't care what people thought of her, yes. Maybe not completely. Maybe she did care a little bit. What would the school say if they found out that Erza scarlet, the queen bee, swung both ways? She was afraid. She was afraid that the little command she had over them would be lost. She was afraid that if people found out, her words would no longer be paid attention to. She was afraid to lose the only power she had. And above all, she afraid of what Jellal would say.

Erza screamed out and punched harder. She didn't want to hurt Lucy but, she was afraid. She was just as afraid once before. That was when she told Lucy about her sexuality. Lucy had accepted her for who she was. But, Erza knew that not every person out there was as accepting and understanding as Lucy. Mira probably wouldn't care neither would Cana. Probably because there is something going on between them. Erza has seen the way they blush around each other. She was also fairly sure that Lucy knew what was going on. Lucy barely batted an eye at their actions. 

Erza understood what she had to do. She had to choose between Lucy if the other girl would accept Erza after all this and her reputation. If she chose Lucy, she would risk her reputation and the power of her words. If she chose her words, she would lose Lucy and above all, she would hurt Lucy more than she already has. Erza didn't know what she was going to do. Maybe a shower would help clear her head. So, Erza left the gym. 

Erza woke up the next day feeling the same frustration she had felt yesterday. The shower hadn't helped. She needed a day off. Erza decided she would go shopping. Not that she was a big fan of it but, she desperately needed new workout clothes and her strawberry scented perfume bottle was almost empty. Erza found out that there were strawberry scented perfumes only after Lucy gifted it to her. Since then Erza had always worn it. When the first bottle got over, she begged Lucy to tell her where the shop was and bought more. Erza loved it and she was pretty sure that Lucy did too. Now she was craving a strawberry cake. Well, another reason to get up. So, Erza did her usual chores, had breakfast and the last piece of strawberry cake from her mini fridge and took off into the streets of Magnolia. 

** Lucy **

For a couple of seconds after Lucy woke up, she felt good, like any other day. But then, she remembered the mess she created in the park yesterday and how she ruined her friendship with Erza. She groaned and burrowed back into her covers. She did not want to meet anyone. She wanted to wallow in her sorrow forever and ever. Lucy was never the one to support the LGBTQ+ community because they were the reason she fell in love with her best friend. But, now, looking back at it, she realized that it was stupid. It wasn't their fault that Lucy has feelings for Erza. Neither was it Erza's fault that made her fall for the girl. Nope. It's Lucy's fault. It was her fault to fall for another girl. It was her fault that she is not attracted any guy. Lucy knows that people think that she has a crush either on Natsu or Gray but, Lucy had her eyes on a certain scarlet haired beauty. She saw those two idiots as brothers and she knew that they saw her as a little sister that they had to protect. 

Speaking of idiots, there was one knocking on her door. She could hear Cana threatening to break down the door if it didn't open soon. Lucy sighed. Looks like Mira sent her girlfriend. Of course she did. Mira after all has to wake her siblings up. If you ask Lucy, that is a great feat. Elfman and Lissana had a tendency to sleep through an earthquake, just like Natsu. The only reason Natsu comes to school in time is Erza. Lucy sighed again. There she goes again. No matter what she is thinking, her thoughts end up being about Erza. 

"I swear to all that is good and holy, if you don't open this door now, I'll break it down! LUCY!"

Cana was pissed. She rushed out of her bed and flung the door open. There stood Cana Alberona in all her glory, glaring at her. And the next second, Lucy was enveloped into a bone crushing hug. But, Lucy felt nothing. Nothing at all. Everything was numb. Once Cana let go, she stepped into Lucy's 1 bedroom dorm and closed the door behind her. 

Lucy hadn't said a word. She just stood there, staring at her carpeted floor. She vividly remembered the day Erza and Lucy went shopping. She remembered how she gifted Erza a strawberry scented perfume. Every time Erza hugged her after that day, she would smell that perfume. Dammit. She was doing it again. Rambling on about Erza. She has to stop doing that. 

"LUCY!"

Lucy looked up blankly. 

"Stop zoning out on me and get dressed."

Lucy blinked. Dressed?

Cana sighed and lead Lucy to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. Cana chose an outfit and threw it at Lucy. "Get. Dressed. Now."

And with that, Cana left. Lucy robotically got through her chores. Once she was done, she sat back on her bed. Cana came in a couple of minutes later with a cup of tea. Lucy slowly drank it. It spread warmth through her. All the time, Cana didn't say anything. By the time the cup was empty, Mira was here. Cana simply hugged Lucy and left. Lucy blankly looked up at Mirajane. 

Mira said, "I'm not letting you mope around. We are going shopping."

Lucy shook her head. Her cracked voice said, "No." 

Mira sighed. "So, you want to go to school then?"

Lucy vigorously shook her head. She did not want to meet Erza. She saw Mira smirk. "Well, let's go then."

Lucy sighed. Of course Mira wouldn't let her wallow in her sorrow. With another sigh, Lucy dragged herself to Mira. 

So, they shopped. Mira brought more dresses and accessories. Lucy didn't feel like buying anything. She simply dragged her legs behind Mira, like a zombie. They went to the perfume shop next. Mira and Levy(Yeah, Mira had called Levy too) were so excited that there were so many varieties of perfume. Lucy walked around aimlessly. She entered a new aisle and found herself face to face with none other than her ex-best friend, her love of life, the girl who stole her heart only to break it, Erza scarlet. And the worst part? Erza looked just as hot as ever. Not a strand of hair was out of place. And here was Lucy, with red, puffy eyes, dishevelled hair (she kept running her hand through it), not only looking but, feeling as if she was the walking dead. The difference was too much for Lucy to handle. She took off, crying, running god knows where. She heard Erza call out her name but, she didn't stop. She ran and ran until she lost her breath and found herself in a bookstore. She recognized the shop as her favourite bookshop. It made sense that Lucy ran in here, reading books are her favourite thing to do. Other than spending time with Erza, of course. Erza's perfect face flashed in her mind and she started crying again. Through the haze, she heard footsteps and the next thing she knew, she was assaulted with that strawberry perfume and the familiar warmth of Erza hugging her. Lucy wanted to run away but, Erza's grip was too tight.

Lucy opened her mouth to scream but was cut off by Erza's soft voice saying, "I love you."

Lucy relaxed in Erza's arms. And Erza continued. "I know, I'm a stupid, dense idiot. I'm a coward. I let other's opinions influence me. I-"

Lucy snorted. "Stop lying. You don't let other's opinions influence your decision. You are Erza scarlet."

Erza's head rested on Lucy's shoulder. "That's wrong. I was afraid of what people would say if they found out that I'm bisexual. I'm still afraid. I ran away yesterday because, I didn't know what to do. I was confused. I know, I should have told you that. I'm such a coward." Lucy felt something wet on her shoulders. She realized that Erza was crying. She could feel Erza shaking in her hold. Levy described it perfectly, 'Like a bird, trembling in your hand'. What Erza said next distracted her from everything.

"I love you, Lu. More than as a friend. I-I think I always have. I-" Lucy could feel Erza taking a deep breath."-Jellal was a distraction. I think he knew that. I think he knew that I always saw him as more of a brother than a boyfriend. But then, he left and I had to face my feelings. I-I was afraid, scared of what people would say. You know me, you know how much my words mean to me. I was afraid that if people found out, they wouldn't care about what I say anymore. It scared the living day lights out of me. And yesterday, I realized that I had to choose between you and losing my voice. I-I don't know if we would work out. Hell, I don't even know if you will accept me after all the things I have put you through but, I'm willing to take my chance. I-I'm okay with losing my voice if it means that I can be with you."

Erza had been going through so much. Lucy was so stupid. How did she not see that? She was so wrapped up in her feelings that she didn't see the things Erza was going through. 

Erza pulled back. "Lu? You haven't said anything. I-I understand if you don't want to be with-"

"I'm sorry." Lucy interrupted. 

Erza's usually composed face morphed into one of confusion. She loved it that Erza felt comfortable enough to show emotions.

"I'm sorry I didn't see what you were going through." Lucy explained. 

Erza laughed. "No, it's not your fault. I hid it." There was a tense silence. It was always that way wasn't it? Erza hiding her pain, Lucy blaming herself for it when Erza came out.  
Erza leaned down a little. "Can I- Can I kiss you?"

Lucy was sure she blushed 20 shades of scarlet. Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded. 

Erza leaned down further and slowly pressed her lips against Lucy's. It was everything Lucy had imagined. Erza's lips were soft, just like the hands on the side of her hips. Lucy wrapped her hands around Erza's neck and pulled her further down. 

When they came up for air, Erza asked, "How come you aren't wearing your heals?"

Of course Erza would be the first to recover. But then, Lucy looked up and saw that Erza was blushing 20 shades of scarlet too. That thought made her laugh. Erza scarlet blushing 20 shades of scarlet. Looking at Erza's flushed, confused face, she shook her head and replied, "I actually didn't feel like coming out today. Mira dragged me. I put the first pair of shoes I found. What? Do you not like bending so much?" Knowing that Erza herself is blushing gave Lucy a little bit of confidence.

Erza seemed to have found her's too. She smirked and said, "Not at all. In fact, I enjoy it."

Lucy laughed. But then the laughter died. "what are you going to do about the people in school?"

Erza sighed. "I don't know. What I do know is that I'm addicted to kissing you. You are almost as good as a strawberry cake."

That brought out a full throated laugh from Lucy. Of course nothing would beat strawberry cake. She can live with being almost as good as it. Erza smiled down, softly. 

Erza said, "Look, I don't know and I think I might not care. I'm pretty sure that I can live with not having my voice heard. I know you will listen to me. That's enough for me."     
"That's enough for me too."


End file.
